La vida despues de ser Itachi Uchiha
by Ligh hodel
Summary: La vida es dura para muchos, pero, con otros es cruel. Itachi Uchiha ha experimentado el dolor puro, pero ahora tiene una oportunidad que no desaprovechara. (se necesitan 3 o 5 OC)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece, si no solo a su respectivo creador, el único personaje de mi propiedad es mi oc.

…

Misterioso-san

Lagrimas surcaban sus ojos, no podía evitar soltarlas, su vida ya no significaba nada, su pequeño hermano lo odiaba, pero, su aldea ya podía estar en paz, aunque todo conllevaba un gran costo y una gran responsabilidad, de la cual, el, se había hecho cargo; su único consuelo, era, que algún día moriría y su pequeño hermano podría renacer su clan y vivir sin odio alguno.

….

Saltaba de árbol en árbol, ya no era seguido, y eso lo aliviaba, aunque ya habían pasado tres años desde que masacro a su clan, no podía evitar seguir recordando con nostalgia a su hermosa aldea, pero sobre todo, a su hermano, era o es lo que más quería en la vida. Fastidiado dejo salir un suspiro, alejando todo recuerdo doloroso de su mente, "haaaaa", pudo oír un grito lejano, se apresuro a llegar asía el lugar, encontrando un pequeño pueblo, reducido a ruinas, "haaaaa", se volvió a oír el grito, solo que esta vez de forma más fuerte, una explosión pudo observarse a unos cuantos metros, sin perder tiempo, dio un gran salto hasta el lugar de la conmoción, no fue nada grato lo que encontró, un grupo de ninjas perseguían a un pequeño niño, más bien parecían solo jugar con él, eso le molesto, pues ese niño aunque estuviera cubierto por una gran capucha, le inspiraba algo, y, eso lo tenía intrigado, induciéndolo a descubrir porque ese pequeño había llamado tanto su atención.

…

Todos los sujetos (que seguramente eran criminales), reían a carcajadas de burla y malicia, el pequeño, solo lloraba aferrado a una cajita metálica color azul, mientras murmuraba "mama".

-es divertido jugar contigo. Pero, ya me canse- hablo el más grande de todos, pelo negro y ojos marrones, en sus manos, sostenía una gran catana. Listo para dar un cuchillazo, alzo la espada-ahora, te matare y me quedare con lo que cargas en tu caja.-sin remordimiento alguno, dio un cuchillazo asía el pequeño, sonriendo con malicia-¿uh?-sorprendido, bajo la vista, encontrándose con…nada, los demás se encontraban en igual situación.

-no creo que se deba jugar así con los niños-todos sin acepción alguna giraron asía la cima de una gran pila de escombros-no me gustan ese tipo de juegos-un joven, de piel clara, ojos carbón y cabello largo color negro, sostenía al pequeño en brazos; los miraba de forma fría que hiso helar la sangre a todos.

-vamos mocoso, entrégalo y no saldrás muy lastimado- advirtió uno de los criminales. El joven pelinegro, ni se inmuto ante la "advertencia"- tu lo pediste, ¡ATRAPEN A ESE MOCOSO!-acatando la orden, los criminales se lanzaron asía el joven.

El joven pelinegro, dio un gran alto esquivando los furtivos kunais, activando su sharingan, golpeo a uno de los criminales en uno de sus puntos vitales, matándolo; "elemento agua: burbujas navaja" dando un habilidoso giro, logro repeler las peligrosas burbujas, contraatacando con una ráfaga de shurikens que mato a cuatro de los criminales, dejando solo al de la catana.

-deberías dejar esto así eh irte- el menor sonrió de medio lado, aun con el niño en los brazos.

-¿Por qué estas tan confiado de tus habilidades niño?-

-¿Por qué no estarlo? Si logre asesinar a todos tus hombres, y con él en los brazos- su sonrisa se ensancho al ver la cara de el corpulento sujeto-hahaha logre asesinar a todo mi clan sin problema alguno, y, tu ¿crees que podrías tener posibilidad alguna de vencerme?-

-entonces, tú eres ¡ITACHI UCHIHA!-grito asustado, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos-y-yo lo siento mu-mucho-

-Ho… ya es muy tarde para disculpas- de forma rápida, le arrebato la catana al corpulento adulto-al infierno- y sin remordimiento alguno, corto la cabeza del sujeto.

…..

Dejo al niño en el suelo, ya lo había salvado, ahora lo dejaría ir y él se fugaría de ahí, sin problema alguno, y estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero la infantil y suave voz de el pequeño lo detuvo.

-gracias por salvarme misterioso-san, no sé qué hubiera pasado, si usted no hubiese llegado-y como si en cámara lenta estuviera el infante, dejo la gran capucha en el suelo, mostrándose. Revuelto cabello color blanco, piel clara y ojos de un extravagante color rubí.

-no hay de que, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que partir.-dando media vuelta, se dispuso a caminar, siendo nuevamente detenido por el peli-blanco.- ¿uh?-

-¡no! Por favor, lléveme con usted-

-no puedo hacerlo. Seguramente tus padres están preocupados por ti- él no quería una carga mas, tenía que seguir su camino.

-no tengo padres, y no quiero quedarme solo otra vez- lanzándose a el mayor, hundió su pequeña cara en el cuello de el uchiha, tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- soy uno de los criminales más buscaos de mi aldea, no creo que yo pueda cuidarte todo el tiempo.- al oír al pequeño sollozar, no pudo evitar recordar a sasuke, el error que cometió al dejarlos solo "no cometeré el mismo error otra vez".

-por favor-volvió a suplicar el infante.

-esta bien, supongo que puedo llevarte conmigo- suspiro con resignación y sostuvo al pequeño en brazos "siempre tendré una gran debilidad por los niños" pensó, empezando a saltar de árbol en árbol, sin destino alguno

…..

Saltando de árbol en árbol, el mayor de los uchihas no podía evitar pensar, últimamente lo hacia mucho, bueno, en realidad era lo único que hacia, después de todo, su hermanito era lo primero y único en su vida, y también lo único en que pensar. Ahora seguramente, el seguramente ya pensaba en matarlo, "uhhh", un pequeño bulto empezó a moverse entre sus brazos, llamando su atención.

-veo que despertaste-dijo Itachi con suavidad-ahora podrás aclarar unas cuantas dudas que tengo-el oji-rubi asintió de acuerdo-bien. ¿Cuál e tu nombre?-

-eh, shinju akuma, un placer conocerlo misterioso-san-

-el placer es mío, y mi nombre es Itachi uchiha, shinju-chan- parecía que después de todo si podía ser amable.- ahora, ¿cuantos años tiene?

-tengo siete años ¿y tu? Tachi-kun-rio levemente al oír la pronunciación del niño, de su nombre.

-ultima pregunta shinju-chan. ¿Qué llevas en esa caja?- y supo que algo pasaba al ver la cara de el pequeño peliblanco, trastornarse y formar una mueca de nerviosismo.

¿Qué secretos guarda shinju en su cajita? ¿y que sucederá en el próximo capitulo?..

…..

Bueno en realidad este es mi primer fic, el otro es obra mía y de un amigo.

Bien, espero no haber hecho de su lectura una muy vista o ya echa antes, pero que mas da, ya la hice y la subí, también espero y sea de su agrado y dejen un comentario para este pobre, pobre autor.

P.D. shinju akuma, es de mi propiedad, también digo de antemano, que no será un dios, si será mas fuerte que uno que otro personaje, pero asta ahí, no me gusta hacer eso con lo Oc, oh me gustaría agregar, dos Oc en la historia, como parte importante de la trama (interesados manden imbox, con el nombre de su personaje, apariencia, personalidad, un jutsu de su creación, su elemento y aldea de procedencia).

Bueno se despide de ustedes

….Ligh hodel…


	2. Chapter 2

Naru-chan no me pertenece, si fuera así cambiaria unas cuantas cosas, como la muerte de Itachi y Neji , pero no importa, espero lean el cap.

….

El diamante de mama y papa.

Observaba las estrellas atentamente, como si en ellas pudiera encontrara algún tipo de respuesta, pero no solo buscaba eso, también quería consuelo, quería ser entendido, no ser juzgado, y, sobre todo, ser feliz sin que algo lo detuviera, pero al parecer kami lo odiaba. Cerró sus ojos cansado de querer encontrar auto-consuelo.

No tenia sueño, y algo se lo estaba quitando, por una parte eran problemas personales, y por otra, era el contenido de la caja, no es que fuera alguien chismoso, pero era un humano después de todo.

-se que quieres saber que hay en la casa tachi-kun, y creo- giro hacia atrás y miro al pequeño, que aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados-…que, puedes saberlo- paso la cajita por sus brazos hasta dejarla en las manos de el joven Uchiha.

-hu… gracias- con lentitud, abrió la pequeña caja, mostrando un hermoso diamante color rojo, unido a una cadena de plata, en el diamante pudo observar dos nombres- Takeshi y Saori, ¿Quiénes son?-

-Takeshi es mi oto-chan, y Saori mi oka-chan… ellos están con kami. Murieron para salvarme.- fijo su vista a la nada, mientras en su mente, un remolino de recueros se hacía presente, llevándolo nuevamente a el pasado.

….flash back….

-vamos shi-chan, que tashi-kun nos espera para preparar la cena- hablo una joven mujer, un poco bajita, largo cabello color blanco, expresivos ojos celestes y una bella sonrisa-antes de irnos, ¿no quieres una golosina?- pregunto amable

-pelo ka-chan, lecuelda que to-chan nos está espelando- un pequeño (más pequeño aun) Shinju sostenía la mano de su mama mientras lamia una gigantesca paleta-alemas ya llevamos muchas le ellas-

-recuerda que tu papa acabara con todas ellas-comento divertida al imaginarse a su esposo pelearse con el pequeño por los dulces- ¿Oh mi valiente caballero defenderá sus preciadas golosina?-

-¡SI!, defenderé mi tesolo- grito con euforia el pequeño peli blanco.

Y así ambo caminaron directo hacia la salida del pueblo, donde podía observarse a un adulto que sonreía de igual manera que el oji-rubi.

…..Flash back end…

Una grandes lagrimas se hicieron presente junto con sollozos, Itachi lo observo, indeciso de que hacer, no recordaba que se hacía en estos casos, frustrado, cerro sus ojos, volviéndolos a abrir sorprendido al sentir unos pequeños brazos rodear su cintura. "ha es cierto, un abrazo", sintiendo compasión por el niño, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho.

-no llores shin-kun-el oji-rubi alzo su cara al oír el modo en el que el Uchiha lo había llamado.- ¿Qué pasa shin-kun?-.

-así me llamaba oto-chan- declaro, mirando Itachi directo a los ojos-¿me cuidaras?-

-hee…-y no supo la razón, motivo o algo, pero.-claro, te cuidare por siempre-…

Y así comenzó todo, comenzó una oportunidad que el Uchiha no desaprovecho, pero obviamente no podía seguir siendo Itachi Uchiha, no, tuvo que cambiar, de nombre, apariencia, estilo de vida, estilo de pelea, entre otros aspectos . La vida para ambos no fue fácil, pero pudieron acostumbrarse, bueno solo fue así por dos años, ya que necesitaban estabilidad, una estabilidad que encontrarían pronto.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..Actualidad.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-y entonces nii-san, suna está bien en esta época del año- una voz infantil se presente en medio de un bosque- ya no quiero seguir yendo de un lugar a otro, y lo sabes-

-a veces eres tan pesado baka-chan-la secundo otra voz, mas ronca y madura.

-y a ti a veces te encanta vacilarme-contraataco el infante, el mayor sonrió divertido-pero ya enserio tachi-nii, no me gusta seguir así- un puchero salió de los labios de el azabache.

-entonces ¿suna?-el peliblanco asintió con euforia-no suena mal…entonces ¿Qué esperamos?, queda a un día de aquí, así que ¡andando!- ambos rieron y empezaron a correr con rapidez.

…unas cuantas horas después…

-nombres y causa de su visita-ordeno el corpulento hombre a ambos, joven y niño.

-Itachi Akuma y Shinju Akuma-hablo un joven pelinegro, de corto y despeinado cabello, además de unos alucinantes ojos color rubí, pero algo que lo hacía más extraño aun, eran unas grandes ojeras que atravesaban su fina cara.-el motivo de mi visita, digo nuestra visita- corrigió apurado al ver la cara de su hermano, un pequeño peliblanco despeinado, de grandes ojo color rubí, mirarlo con enojo-es alojarnos por tiempo indefinido-.

\- ¿comerciante o ninja?- pregunto divertido el corpulento hombre.

-co…-su boca fue tapada por otras más chicas

-¡ninjas!- grito el oji-rubi tapándole aun la boca a su hastiado hermano.

-jajaja, bien pasen con el Kazakage, enseguida le enviare el reporte- dijo in aguantar la risa

-si-sonriendo, el peliblanco asintió, aun tapándole la boca a él pelinegro, pero ahora se encontraba sobre la espalda de su pobre y muy fastidiado hermano-gracias sir, nos vemos luego-se despidió alegremente el niño, siendo correspondido por el hombre.

... frente a la torre de el kazakage…

Antes de entrar, el ex-Uchiha, miro al Akuma con amabilidad, arrodillándose a él blanquecino niño, puso su brazo en el hombro y empezó a hablar.

-bueno Shin-kun, yo me arreglare con el kage de esta aldea, mientras tú vas y juegas en el parque ¿te parece?- Shinju lo entendía, aunque tuviera ocho años lo entendía al perfección, el kazakage sabia la identidad de Itachi Akuma.

\- claro nii-chan, como digas- pero no quería darle problemas a su amado hermano, antes de que el ex-Uchiha entrara a la torre, le dio un abrazo y se despidió de el- uff, tardara un buen rato en salir, así que a recorrer la aldea-

Una hora paso con rapidez, entretenido recorriendo cada parte de la aldea, ahora se dirigía a el parque, mientras degustaba una deliciosa y grande paleta de uva, en la ora mano sostenía otra paleta mas grande, solo que esta era color amarilla (sabor piña o limón), a lo lejos pudo avistarse un grande y bello parque , impresionado, empezó a correr, cuando por fin llego, empezó a columpiarse en el columpio de el área, todo parecía divertido, cuando algo llamo su atención, un grupo de niños, gritaba y lanzaba cosas a otro.

-"¿Qué pasara?"- se pregunto mentalmente yendo a el lugar con rapidez, no corrió mucho puesto era corto el espacio-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-grito molesto acercándose a un pequeño niño de cabello color rojizo despeinado, ojos aguamarinas surcados por grandes ojeras, no tenia cejas y en su frente poseía el kanji de el amor-¿estás bien?-el oji-aqua asintió tímidamente.

-¿Por qué ayudas a ese monstruo?-pregunto uno de los tantos agresores-de seguro es un demonio, con ese cabello y esos ojos, no se ve tan normal-

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto enojado, acercándose peligrosamente a el niño-te ira mal, no porque me ellas insultado, si no, porque lo agrediste a él-dijo señalando a él peli-rojizo.

-eso me gusta ver-no pudo terminar, pues un puño se estrello contra su cara, derribándolo, pero no dejándolo inconsciente-au-se quejo sobándose la mejilla.

Los demás al ver a su amigo derribado, se fueron molestos, no sin antes llevarse al adolorido niño.

-¿no te hicieron mucho daño?-un tanto preocupado, comenzó a examinarlo, ante la atenta mirada de el peli-rojizo.

-he, no lo hicieron- murmuro un tanto apenado.

-me alegro-después de dar un largo suspiro, comenzó a hablar- mi nombre es Shinju Akuma, un placer conocerte, ¿y cuál es tu nombre?-

-Sabaku no Gaara-sonrió levemente al ver a que el chico no parecía temerle u odiarlo, pero no confiaba en el, tenía que asegurarse que no fuera una trampa-¿sabes quién soy, y porque me agredían?-su mirada se volvió desconfiada, sin algún ápice de estar contento.

-bueno, no ser porque te agredían y me acabas de decir tu nombre-contesto confundido por la repentina pregunta de el Sabaku no.

-soy un demonio, que mato a muchas personas-el silencio reino durante un buen rato, mientras Shinju intentaba procesar lo que había escuchado.- como lo creí, después de todo, nadie me quiere-desilusionado y molesto, dio media vuelta empezando a caminar.

-se que tú no has asesinado-entonces, paró en seco y empezó a escuchar a él peliblanco- tachi-nii dice que mis ojos son especiales, que pueden detectar los sentimientos de las personas-camino hasta estar frente a el pelirrojo y lo miro a los ojos, perdiéndose al instante en ellos-tus ojos me dicen, que estas atormentado, que has vivido de tal forma que tu alma ansia una persona que la proteja, para que no caiga en la obscuridad-termino, dando unos cortos parpadeos, e hiso algo que sorprendió a Gaara, lo abrazo-sé que es lo que más anhelas, esa es otra parte de mi don-susurro aun manteniendo el abrazo.

-no-no sé qué decir- tartamudeo

-no digas nada, y acepta convertirte en mi amigo-

-jamás había tenido a alguien que me defendiera…-sin poder detener su felicidad, sonrió abiertamente como jamás lo había hecho-acepto-

….

Caminaba con flojera que no disimulaba, pero, en su cara podía notarse que sabía algo; había estado jugando con Gaara durante unas cuantas horas, donde se dio cuenta que se convertirían en los mejores amigos, pero cuando su preocupación se hiso incontrolable tuvo que despedirse de su amigo e ir a buscar a su hermano, pero en el transcurso, una presencia se hiso presente, pero su mente le dijo que esperara el momento perfecto para actuar; adentrándose en un callejón, aguardo a que la presencia se acercara para emboscarla.

-no quiero hacerte daño, solo nos interesa conocer al que se atrevió a salvar al Sabaku no y golpear a kauni-una voz fría e infantil se escucho al principio de el callejón- sal o iremos nosotros- sin tener alguna razón por la cual seguir oculto, salió, mostrándose a dos niños, un niño y una niña, la niña era bella, de piel pálida, ojos color negro y cabello de el mismo color atado en una media trenza además de una mirada seria y fría, a su lado, estaba el niño, de piel pálida, mas alto que la ojinegra, cabello negro corto y nos penetrantes ojos negros, aparte de la misma mirada de la pálida chica.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto desconfiado el Akuma.

-soy Sora Haruka y ella es Akane Haruka-

…

¿Qué quieren esos chicos con Shinju? ¿Porque Itachi tara tanto? ¿Qué paso en esos dos años?

Perdón por la demora pero es que he estado ocupado y mi tiempo es casi nulo, pero bueno aquí estoy para contestar a sus comentarios:

Rico: (perdón se me olvido tu nickname) aquí está el nuevo cap. Y como viste tus Oc's hicieron su primera aparición, ya después estarán apareciendo los demás y bueno, espero te haya gustado.

Nelliel-sama: hola nelli, he actualizado y ¿qué crees?, ¡ya sé como agregar a saori en la historia!, aparecerá pronto y espero te haya gustado el cap.

Yin protector: hey, hey, hey, gracias por dejar tu comentario y bueno también gracias por darme ánimos he, espero te haya gustado.

Goku Akatsuki: hola, gracias por dejarme un comentario. Y tu personaje estará en la historia, bueno y como te habrás dado cuenta, ya sabes por qué "después de Itachi Uchiha".


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Hey muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios, me inspiran a seguir esta historia, sé que no es muy buena, pero hago el intento de mejorarla, bueno sin más, aquí está el cap.

Un ángel al que tratan como demonio.

…

-Soy Sora Haruka y ella es mi hermana, Akane Haruka-arqueo una ceja sin entender-te estarás preguntando ¿Qué quieren conmigo?, pero ya te lo dije, simple curiosidad de conocerte-hablo con simpleza.

-¿ha?...e-está bien, mi nombre es Shinju Akuma, y bueno, golpee a ese chico, porque molestaba a Gaara-kun, no fue gran cosa, solo fue la adrenalina momentánea- se explico encogiéndose de hombro.

-No es eso, me interesan las personas como tú, después de todo…-callo un momento sonriendo de medio lado-tienes un don bastante raro-

-Ho, es eso, bien ¿asisten a la academia?-ambos asintieron sin comprender la pregunta-me quedare en Suna durante un tiempo, yo también asistiré a la academia, nos vemos ahí para charlar ¿ok?-

-me parece bien-por primera vez, hablo la chica, su voz sonaba fría y con un ligero tinte de curiosidad-nos vemos ahí- así, ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo dejando a un impresionado shinju.

-¿nube de humo?-se pregunto- ¡bah!, no importa-dijo, sin tomarle mucha importancia, corrió hacia la torre Kazakage en busca de Itachi.

…

-y, eso me dijo el Kage-dijo un cansado Itachi a su hermano, quien jugaba en los hombros del pelinegro.

-entonces ¿serás un ninja de Suna?-el ex-Uchiha asintió sin mucho ánimo-me alegro nii-san, porque yo a partir de mañana asistiré a la academia-

-me alegro por ti- el peliblanco sonrió al saber que tenía el permiso de su hermano-¿quieres ir a cenar shin-chan?, me dieron un poco de dinero que podremos despilfarrar como queramos-

Con una gran sonrisa y un gruñido de estomago, shinju acepto gustoso la sugerencia de su hermano y partieron directo al restaurant más cercano; El lugar más cercano que encontraron, fue un pequeño local de hamburguesas en el que se encontraban muy gustosos.

-y tachi-nii ¿Cuándo comenzaras a entrenarme?, me gustaría convertirme en un buen ninja-tenía toda la cara llena de salsa cátsup e igual Itachi, quien se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-he, sabes lo que pienso acerca de entrenarte-

-sí, no me entrenaras, porque piensas que debo obtener mis metas por mí mismo, y no tomar atajos- dijo con monotonía.

-pero…-

-…-el silencio le dijo todo, Shinju prestaba total atención.

-podría enseñarte uno que otro truco, por ejemplo, decirte tu elemento-

-eso me parece estu-un gritito infantil y agudo lo interrumpió.

-¡YO QUIERO SABER MI ELEMENTO!-un borrón marrón salto sobre la mesa, asustando un poco a ambos hermanos.

-ha, ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto molesto el oji-rojo mayor, al niño de cabello castaño obscuro despeinado, ojos marrones claros y piel nívea que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

-yo soy ¡YOSUKE HIRASHI!, próximamente el mejor ninja de la historia de suna y el mundo-dijo presuntuoso el niño- ¿podrías decirme mi elemento?, por favor-

-no-se negó Itachi, pero al ver la cara de perrito que hacía, agrandando sus ojos, le siguió dando igual-no funcionara eso conmigo-

-vaya, jamás pensé que alguien pudiera resistirse a mí, súper mirada-

-eso no funciona conmigo- dijo-pero les diré su elemento-un sonoro "yahoo" salió de los labios del castaño, seguido de un fingido "wiii" de Shinju- el primero serás tú, el niño escandaloso-

-¡hey!-se quejo, haciendo un berrinche-no me digas así-se quejo el Hirashi

\- si, si, si, lo que tu digas-ignorando las sonoras quejas de el oji-claro, se acerco asta el-mira mis ojos fijamente, no te distraigas en ningún momento-activo su sharingan eh hiso que el castaño callera en un genjutsu.

-.-.-genjutsu-.-.-

Estaba asustado, no sabia que pasaba puesto a su al rededor todo se encontraba obscuro, después de buscar tanto tiempo encontró un baúl de madera, con un gran candado, intento abrirlo por todos los medios, sin obtener resultados, un tanto cansado se sentó en el suelo penando.

-dime Yosuke-kun, cuales son tus motivos para convertiré en ninja –so voz sonaba seria pero ala vez amable, una combinación que solo Itachi lograba tan perfectamente.

-n-no se-tartamudeo intimidado.

-si me lo dices, te daré la llave que abre el baúl así podrás salir de este genjutsu especial-

-yo…-callo unos segundos, para después volver a hablar-quiero ser fuerte, no ser una carga para los demás, ser el protector de todos, no me importaría no ser el mejor, pero solo ser fuerte-su voz se torno distante y melancólica, Itachi solo se limito a observarlo.

-es un motivo, por el cual todos deberían decidirse a elegir- se incoo hasta quedar ala altura del niño, extendió su mano enseñando la llave plateada-felicidades, ahora ábrelo-Yosuke sonrió efusivamente y se acerco gateando a el candado.

-aquí voy-susurro, acercando la llave ala entrada del baúl, metió el plateado pedazo de metal y lo giro escuchando un leve sonido y la apertura del candado, sin demorar abrió el baúl-¿Qué es esto?-se pregunto extrañado, tomando en sus manos dos pequeñas esferitas.

-no las sueltes-la voz de el ex-Uchiha lo distrajo, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y empezaron a girar, y cuando se dio cuenta es encontraba nuevamente en el local de hamburguesas.

-¿ha?-un tanto desorientado, miro a Itachi confundido y este con señas le dijo destruyera una de las esferas-¿primero una?-el pelinegro asintió, el Hirashi un tanto indeciso, estrello la esferita contra la mesa, instantáneamente una leve ventisca se hiso presente dentro del local, Yosuke se encontraba emocionado, miro a Itachi y enseño la otra esfera, este asintió-aquí voy-nervioso estrello la esfera, esta vez una llamarada de fuego salió, combinándose con el viento, hiso aun mas genial todo, pues el fuego era una ilusión, sin poder detener su emoción, salto hacia el Uchiha y lo abrazo con fuerza, Itachi correspondió-gracias…-

…

Ambos hermanos, se encontraban acostados en la enorme cama del lujoso departamento proporcionado por el Kazakage, no tenia aire acondicionado, por lo que ambos estaban solo en ropo interior, Itachi un tanto aburrido intento sacarle platica al menor.

-estuvo interesante el día ¿no crees shin-chan?-este solo contesto con una monosílaba-¿hiciste amigos?-

-si, hoy conocí al chico mas genial de la aldea, puede controlar la arena-hiso una pausa y siguió hablando-su nombre es Sabaku no Gaara-

-valla, bueno debería invitarlo a comer mañana. "el jinchuriki de el Tanuki, no pensé que Shinju llegara a simpatizar con el, pero no importa, anqué se lo prohibiera me desobedecería de igual forma"-lanzo un suspiro y miro al pequeño peliblanco-¿alguien mas?-

-unos chicos que me estaban siguiendo-cerro sus ojo y los volvió a abrir con flojera-son mellizos, se llaman Sora y Akane, son raros pero me agradan-

-espera, ¿dijiste mellizos?-pregunto confundido

-si eso dije-

-te confundes, mellizos son niño y niña, tu dirás que son gemelos, nacieron el mismo día y comparten características comunes, en este caso son gemelas-explico tratando de hacer entender a su hermano.

-Tachi-nii, Sora es hombre y Akane es mujer-dijo burlón, Itachi no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonrojarse.

-hmp-dio media vuelta tratando de ocultar su sonrojo-invitar a comer mañana a Gaara-

-si-

…

-entones Gaara-kun ¿quieres ir a comer a casa?-pregunto sonriente, el pelirrojo asintió.

…

Ambos empezaron a caminar asta el departamento de Shinju, después de haber jugado todo el día, en el transcurso acapararon tanto miradas de odio como de miedo y decepción, también se le sumaron Yosuke, Akane y Sora, estos al principio se mostraron recios a juntarse con el Sabaku no, pero después de un gran regaño de el Akuma cambiaron de opinión y decidieron darle una oportunidad, Itachi al ver llegar a cuatro niños mas de lo planeado, se tarde se fue en risas y jugos, (a acepción de los Haruka que seguían siendo tan serios como siempre) en ningún momento despreciaron al Sabaku no, porque aprendieron que Gaara era un ángel, al que creían un demonio, y eso Shinju se hiso cargo de enseñárselos.

…

Hola, hola perdón la tardanza, es que me quede sin compu y bueno, ya no los agobio mas, pasare directo a los comentarios.

KAA' Rico: hey gracias por dejar un comentario nuevamente, y descuida tus Oc no serán los malos de la historia, en realidad les tengo algo muy especial a ambos, y lo de Akatsuki, si aparecerán pero serán neutrales, bueno al menos la mayoría.

Scarlet War: hey también te agradezco tu comentario, y bueno tu Oc aparecerá, solo que tardara un poco, solo ten paciencia.

Nelliel-sama: te agradezco mucho que comentaras, referente a Saory, no me abia dado cuenta que ambas se parecían lamento eso, pero no importa, ella aparecerá muy pronto.

Sin mas preámbulos me despido de ustedes amigos mios…


End file.
